1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotatable adjusting knobs, and particularly to an adjusting knob assembly including a positioner which locates the rotatable knob at discrete angular positions.
2. Background Information
There are many applications for rotatable adjusting knobs where it is desirable to position a knob at a number of discrete angular positions. One such adjustable knob utilizes a ball housed in a radial bore in a collar supporting a knob shaft. The ball is spring biased to bare against flats on the shaft to establish the discrete angular positions of the knob. Such an arrangement is effective, but requires a number of parts which must be fabricated and assembled. It also requires considerable space which is not always available.
There is a need for an improved adjusting knob assembly which is simple yet effective in retaining the knob at discrete angular positions.
There is an additional need for such an improved adjusting knob assembly which can be economically fabricated and assembled.
There is also a need for such an improved adjusting knob assembly which requires minimum space.